<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phone Sex by VegebulMelodies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815927">Phone Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies'>VegebulMelodies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Mini-Smuts [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lemon, Phone Sex, Smut, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggested by @RolyatXCIII:<br/>“Bulma and Vegeta probably have the hottest phone/face time sex”</p><p>It’s actually a response to the Work From Home fic 😂</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Mini-Smuts [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phone Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>She panted heavily in the blackness of her bedroom, her hips moving unconsciously beneath the blankets as her fingers flicked over the tiny bundle of nerves between those long legs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bulma could hear him, almost hyper aware of every response he gave her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The heavy pants of his breath in the receiver...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Each tiny, quiet grunt as he pumped himself quickly...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The way Vegeta’s voice quivered slightly as he described exactly what he’d do to her if he was there...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh, and she could feel him...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feel those lips suckling her sensitive nipples, making her moan...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feel his teeth bite and suck the skin of her neck into his mouth, leaving dark red and purple marks on her flesh...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feel him dig those thick fingers into the dimples of her back as he pound inside her...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bulma whimpered quietly, panting, sweat and arousal slick between her thighs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You gonna cum for me?” Vegeta husked in her ear, a hint of desperation in his tone as he chased his own high.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uh huh.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Say my name...ngh, say it...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Vegeta...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ngh...fuck-“</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>